Fantasy Fracas Wiki
Family Fantasy Fracas Welcome back adventurers, to the world of Aohd Fainne! An expansive 5E Homebrew campaign for all of may favorite peoples A world of dangerous oceans, well-dressed fanatics, chaotic magic, inedible monsters, and legends of an ancient goddess in dire need of her chesen saviors... -------------------------- Session 6 Last time on Family Fantasy Fracas! The adventuring party heads north to the merchant and shipping island town of Amon Beag. On the way they are waylaid by a storm which drove them west and around the dangerous swells. In the early morning hours, the party's ship nears the coastline and shallow waters where they run aground on a sandbar and are set upon by a caucus of crustaceans! The poor rolling of our blundering DM, and with the help of the new members, led the party to victory. Fresh seafood for all! On to Amon Beag, and hopefully some answers concerning black powder, Cult activities, and what to expect at the base of the Pillar of Fire! Until Next Time Adventurers.... Session 7 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- We open on a luxury yacht. Gold decks very ostentatious. Alex Storm is on the yacht. He seems to be talking to his benefactor Yafer(?). Alex begs for more power to execute his goals and a red mist engulfs him and enter his eyes he got some kind of power boost. The adventures awaken with their ears ringing. They had miraculously all survived the explosion of the dock side warehouse. And they had retrieved a journal and map pointing them further east. The adventures start to head back to the Gub Boatman Dolphin Attorney. However, They are from out of town, covered in soot, and leaving the scene of an explosion. They are stopped by the cops. Zander used prestidigitation to clean himself up and produced a fake ID claiming to be a highborn lord. He manages to talk his way back to the police station as a witness. The rest of the group is stripped of their weapons and put in jail. Zander learns from the harbor master that a few minutes before the explosion an anonymous tip was called in that there was black powder at the warehouse and the warehouse was registered to a Zander Crow. Clearly Alex Storm is watching our adventures. Zander manages to bluff his way to getting the rest of the party out of jail using his forged documents. On the way out of jail Sherlock uses his perception to absolutely verbally destroy one of the detectives likely sending him into a bender he will never pull out of. He is not good at making friends. The adventures hightail it to Gub and get out of dodge. They continue to head to the further eastern islands. However on the way they encounter a giant water elemental. Can they survive? ----------------------------------- Session 8 There is a fight with a giant water elemental. As the fight starts a draper Half Orc runs up from the depths of the ship. Gub had taken on another passenger with out telling the group. The new fighter is Zedrick Zedemus. With his help the group fights off the elemental. Our adventurers arrived safe in port. The locals have taken to calling this place Dig Port and the mines Dig town. As Tug Boat Men Dolphin Attorney docks there is something strange unloading the ships. Dinosaurs! Native to the island giant lizards are used for labor and transportation. The adventures dock and Sherlock and Neera run off to inspect the mechanisms that the Dinosaurs are using to operate the cranes. Orum, Zed and Xander continue on to the bar to ask around about Alec Storm and Dinostorm corporation. On the way Zed mentions he was coming into town looking for some people who he thinks are working at the mines. So at least for the time being the new friend is staying with the group. The group heads to the Warm Respite Brewery and Tavern. Orum heads to the bar and starts talking with the owner a fetching auburn haired halfling Deena Tenderberry. Orum starts talking shop with Deena. She had no information on Dinostorm but knows the area very well. Orum is oblivious to the fact that Deena is interested. She invites the group down to the basement for a brewery tour. On the way down Zed informs Orum that Deena has the hots for him. So begins Orum’s awkward courtship of Deena. The group continues to talk shop with Deena and tries all her beers. She also malts her own grain and Orum adds some to Cuppy Mccupface lighting up the cup and powering up the item. Also producing the best lager anyone in the group has ever had. Eventually the crew heads back upstairs Orum having gotten Deena’s Frank box number. The Crew talks to some regulars at the bar. They find out dock work has been getting progressively more Dino Automated driving more men to the mines for work. It was only 10 years ago that the dockworkers union was busted and Dino labor brought in. The group leaves the tavern and heads to the postmasters office. In this town it is a small clerical office. Xander is able to use his powers of suggestion to get the clerk to leave the office and the group finds records of the Stormfall (the boat owned by Dinostorm) they got there black powder from here. It also appeared to be going to two other location other than Amon beag. From the manifests the Stormfall also regularly went to Beag Bi Deach and Port Bristol. Before heading to those cities the adventurers run back to the tavern. They ask Deena for direction to the mining town. She informs them that there are two routes. One over land that is normally faster but seems to have had some kind of repair work on the road and bandit attacks have increased. Or you can charter a river boat to take you upstream the safer and quicker course currently. Orum asked if there were any postings for body guards needed for any caravans heading north to the mines but none were leaving in the next few days. Deena also mentions that her bother and co-owner Rend should be up in the mineing town delivering a shipment of beer. The adventures seem to be set to head back to get Neera and Sherlock and head for the river when they stepped into the office next door to the bar. You can rent dinosaurs to ride! --------------------------------- Session 9 We find our adventures deciding on the best path to take to dig town. They look over the options and into the costs to rent a dinosaur to ride but decide that the best course of action will be to head to the river. The river is a half day from Dig Port so the adventures spend one more night with Deena at the tavern and set out in the morning. As they start to set out Orum’s pack starts to buzz and he pulls out one of the spheres that had given him Cuppy Mccupface. Neera is immediately drawn to it and grabs it. It transforms into a magic pouch filled with cat nip. The adventurers start down the path to the river. About half way to the river Zed notices a women in the brush. She points to the front of the group. Four raptors appear and flank the group. As they start to approach a massive dinosaur steps in and eats two of the raptors scaring the others away. With nowhere to head Orum approaches the monster, he tries to bribe it with a brownie. It does not succeed. A pitched battle occurs with Orum and Zed taking a lot of damage as they fight the Dino. Both men being almost eaten in the process. Eventually Zander with a blast of Eldritch energy blows a hole in the dinos head. The adventures stop and roast some Dino meat. Zed claims a massive jaw bone he intends to turn into a weapon and Zander claims some teeth. Orum takes 5lbs of the meat. Neera finds that the women who was hiding in the bushes has fallen unconscious. She appears to be a half elf. The group picks her up and heads on to Runk’s the river guide. Runk is a dwarf who operates the boat house and shuttles groups up to Dig Town. Zed approaches Runk with a question about a group of travelers. He was looking for a Human female traveling with a group of Orcs on their way to Dig Town. Runk has no information on this group. Runk thanks the group for taking care of the big dinosaur they have been getting more aggressive recently and have been assaulting travelers more than ever before. He agrees to take the group up the river in payment for taking care of the dino. However it is getting late and he needs time to prepare. The adventures head to bed. In the night the half elven women finally awakens. She wakes up Zander, she is the most beautiful women Zander has ever seen. Her name is Maron and her brother is deathly ill she needs to get to him. Zander tries to persuade her to stay and asks her for her Frank box number. She has no idea what he’s talking about. She says the woods are different since the fire fell from the sky but she can take care of herself and runs off to find her brother. Quests # Black Powder Investigation Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! ☀ Category:Browse